Halloween for Berry
by Destructo Writes
Summary: [Oneshot] Follow along the main cast of Choices "High School Story: Class Act" from a F!MC perspective with her girlfriend Skye as the group explores the carnival grounds that have been set up at the local park. Happy Halloween 2k19!


**Happy SpOoKy season! This is a little oneshot I wrote of a Skye x F!MC for Halloween. This will be in MC (Also named Alex)'s POV. Hope you enjoy! Des~  
**

**Edited by my good friend rulesofthebeneath! You can find them on Ao3 and Tumblr so check them out.  
**

* * *

"This idea was ridiculous," Skye snorts. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

"C'mon! I'm dressed as the cutest thing I could imagine," I protest. "Carnivals are supposed to be fun anyways."

She shakes her head with a smile, "Let's see if our friends see it that way when they get here.".

As if on cue, Rory comes up to us, dressed as a cat, and says, "What the heck are you guys dressed as?" in a very confused and concerned voice.

"Isn't it obvious?" I show off my borrowed red and black striped shirt. "We did a clothes swap! It helps that we both have red hair, though mine is a bit shorter."

"Yeah... I got that..." they tell me. "Never thought I'd see Skye in anything that wasn't black, though your plaid jacket looks good on her."

"I know right!" I laugh. Skye jokingly rolls her eyes at us.

"Well, _anyways_," Rory starts, "Ajay has to take Mohit trick-or-treating before he can meet up, and Erin went along with them." They cross their arms. "What do we do until then?"

"Haunted house?" Skye suggests.

"Let's do pumpkin carving!" I say excitedly. I point. "Look! There's a booth right over there!"

Skye and Rory look at each other and shrug. Rory says, "Why not?"

The three of us make our way to the booth and pay the three dollar fee. We each set off to work, with little comments during. I don't even bother using the other tools and just trace a general outline with a marker. I then stab the pumpkin and start cutting out its eye hole, and then another, giving it a goofy face.

"Tada!" I say as I swivel my creation around so they can see it.

"Aww," Rory says, "That's really cute!" They hold up their finger, telling me to wait, and finish some last minute details. "Check out mine!" they say with a flourish, revealing a hole, with a simple wolf silhouette sticking out in the middle.

I compliment them, saying "Ooh that turned out really nice!".

"How about you, Skye?" they turn to ask. "Almost done?"

"Give me a minute," she replies without taking her focus off her pumpkin.

A few minutes pass as Rory and I talk when Skye finally finishes her carving. She turns it around and the first thing I notice is how there aren't any cuts that have gone all the way though. On the pumpkin is a detailed graveyard, an old gnarled tree coming from the side, and the moon in the other corner. She cut some spots deeper to create a sense of depth in the work.

"Wow," is all I can manage to say.

"There's even little bats and everything!" Rory points out, clearly just as impressed as I am.

Skye shrugs, "I guess sketching all those theater sets paid off."

"You should enter it into the "Pumpkin Slicin" contest!" I suggest, nodding at the sign. "First place gets the pumpkin crown.".

Skye puts her hands up, shaking them as she denies, saying "No no, I couldn't win. It's okay, nothing amazing though."

"I think you would have a good chance," Rory says. "Besides, no harm in trying, right?"

"Yeah!" I agree.

Skye lets out a sigh. "Alright, I'll enter it.".

I let out a cheer as Skye takes her masterpiece and puts it on a haybale along with some other entrees.

I cup my hands around my mouth and holler "Go Skye! That's my girlfriend!" as she comes back. She shakes her head with a smile, the lights from nearby booths barely showing her blush. She hides her face slightly with her hand.

I look at her in awe, that's my _girlfriend_. The carnival lights make a halo around her hair, and it hits me again how beautiful she really is. My jacket is a little big on her, but I think it looks better on her than on me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asks with a smile.

"Oh," I catch myself, "I was just admiring the view of the night sky."

"Cheesy. You totally haven't used that on me a dozen times already." But despite her words, there's an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes that she can't hide.

I lean in close, my voice almost a whisper, "Is there a problem with that?"

"With you?" she cocks her head. "Never.".

She leans in, our lips almost touching. But before we can kiss, Rory yells, "Hey, Ajay! Over here!".

Skye and I jump apart before cackling. Ajay and Erin spot our group in the middle of the fairgrounds. As they get closer, Erin starts slowing her pace, and Ajay's eyebrows scrunch together.

Once they get to us, Ajay rubs the back of his neck, "That's... a bit unsettling," he says, referring to our costumes.

"Seconded," Erin says, "And this is coming from someone who didn't find Ajay dressing up as a werewolf weird." She gestures to his suit with fur coming out from it.

"Werewolf is less cliche than skeleton," he remarks, nudging Erin pointedly.

"Not by much."

"_Anyways_," Rory intervenes, "Are you guys ready? Wait, where's Mitch?".

I start to answer and explain how my brother is sick, but Erin beats me to it, saying "He caught a bad cold so he couldn't come out tonight."

"That sucks," they say. "Then, what should we do first?"

"I heard the hayride was good," says Ajay.

Erin agrees. "It's a good fifteen minute ride, they take you all through the park.".

Skye perks up. "Or we could go in the haunted house?"

"We can also just enjoy the games around here," I wave my hand at all the carnival games. "Who knew knocking over bottles with a plastic skull could be so fun?"

Ajay says "I am _not_ paying money for those rigged games."

"I think hayride would be fun as a group," Erin agrees and all of us but Skye nod our heads.

"But... haunted house..." Skye starts, before relenting. "Okay, fine. We'll go on the hayride first."

We make our way over to the truck drawn hayride, the cart fits us and another group in the front part. Skye and I take our seats next to each other at the far back.

My eyes soon adjust. "Caleb?" I ask the other group.

He turns to me. "Hi Alex, what a coincidence!"

This grabs the attention of the rest of the group who all say their greetings. Erin and Ajay start talking to Aiden about composing for the next play.

"Where's Jacob and Emma?" I ask Caleb.

"Jacob is sick-"

Michael interjects, "And his sweetheart decided to stay with him, with it being Halloween and all."

"Yeah," Caleb agrees, "and that."

Maria pipes up from the front, "There must be some cold going around. I hope people get better soon, I have to start planning for the winter formal."

"Isn't that in January?" I ask.

"We only have two months to prepare!" she exclaims. "Then we have to get ready for prom."

The rest of their group sighs and starts reminding her to take breaks and not work so hard.

I feel Skye slowly inch her hand towards mine before clasping it. She leans her head on my shoulder and uses our joined hands to point out a tree decorated in pretty orange lights.

"Halloween lights are a lot more interesting than Christmas ones," she says.

"I'm surprised you don't like the fake tombstones.".

"Those are nice too," she agrees, "But my favorite are the lights. It's dark and cold and some might even say scary, yet there's still light that shines past all the fake gore. Which, by the way, is awesome in a different sense." She laughs.

"You're such a geek."

Without missing a beat, she responds, "And you're a dork.".

I laugh softly, completely forgetting the others are with us. Not noticing the chilly breeze that cuts through our clothes. I tilt my head down to kiss her, cupping her cheek. The cart hits a limb, causing us to instead bump our heads together.

I burst into laughter, rubbing my head, "This keeps happening.".

Instead, I kiss the crown of Skye's head and she hums contentedly. The wind in our ears and the steady motion of the ride make it feel like we're floating through the air.

* * *

All too soon, the ride comes to a stop. We thank the driver and go off to the booths. We spend the next hour or so playing games while Ajay watches. None of us won anything but it was fun, regardless.

"When are the pumpkin competition results announced?" I ask Rory.

They check their phone. "In about half an hour."

"After that, I should probably head home," Ajay says.

Erin agrees, "We carpooled so I have to take him back."

"Let's go to the haunted house then," Skye suggests.

Ajay backs out, smoothing his fake fur. "I don't really do haunted houses."

"Why not?" Erin asks. "You're a director! You should know as well as anyone that it's all just staged."

"I heard this one was really good," Rory says. "They even hired a few actors to jump scare people."

"Nope," he says firmly. "That's a perfect chance for a _real_ killer to come at you and everyone thinks it's a joke."

We all look at him questioningly.

He puts his hands up defensively. "I've been playing murder shows in the background sometimes while I study trying to keep myself awake. Not the best thing to fall asleep to," he excuses.

"... Most people listen to music," Rory says and Ajay just shrugs.

"Guess it's just us then," Erin says. "Are you okay with staying out here?" she asks Ajay.

"Yeah I'll be fine. Besides, I wanted to get a better look at the detail of the decorations around here." He explains, "It might help for future plays."

We agree to meet back up by the pumpkin judging booth, leaving Ajay to wander the carnival.

We get to the house and are ushered to walk through the entrance where the door is promptly slammed behind us with a groan. The floors squeak as we uneasily shift around, slowly trudging forward by the dim lights. I latch onto Skye's arm, maybe a little too tight, and she responds with a laugh. We stick close together as we wander down the first hall, blood dripping down the walls, all the furniture covered in dust and cobwebs.

"This is amazing how they set this all up in just a week," Erin whispers.

We continue further down the hall when a deep growl rumbles through the room.

"That's just from a well hidden speaker, right?" I ask. I'm immediately answered by footsteps too large to be ours.

We all turn around in unison but nothing is there. We turn a corner, one that's slightly more lit and opens up into a big room.

There's two hallways out, one on the right, and one on the left. The door shuts behind us, and scraping noises come from the other side. We spread out, exploring the seemingly abandoned room. A previous person left their coffee cup on one of the tables, looking sorely out of place. Aside from that, it would be easy to believe we've traveled to an old house decades ago.

"Is it just me," Rory says, standing in front of a low hanging picture, "or do the eyes seem to follow you.".

Before any of us can answer, the lights cut out and I suppress the urge to scream.

I feel something grab my arm. "Please no I don't want to be murdered by a demon!" I screech.

"Alex!" I hear Skye says through the darkness. "It's me, don't worry."

"Erin? Rory?" I ask into the void.

"Here!" they both say from the other side of the room.

A light starts to shine, dimly illuminating a figure in the center of the room.

"That's..."

"An actual demon," Skye says.

Two more lights reveal two more of them. A light that says 'exit' turns on above both of the hallway doors, letting us barely see our surroundings of the demons run straight towards where Erin and Rory are. The other turns to us, screeching in an inhuman manner.

I hear Erin scream "Oh f-" before they head through the door on their side.

Just before the demon lady catches us, I feel Skye tug me through the door and she shoves it shut in the lady's face. The door shakes as she pounds on it from the other side, and Skye and I push our backs against it until it stops.

"This is absolutely thrilling!" Skye says with glee. "Scary sure, but what a rush!".

"I think you mean terrifying," I say through deep breaths.

"Technically they can't touch us," she points out.

I give her a tired look, "It's still horrifying."

Once we feel safe to release the door, we take in the new room we've been pushed into. It's decorated like a lab for some research facility. The lights actually fully illuminate the room, showing the various body parts in tubes among the shelves. There is a desk in the middle with scattered files, all having 'classified' on them. A clanging noise comes from one of the metal cabinets. Skye and I lock fingers before slowly investigating.

"This would totally get us killed in a horror movie you know," I say. She shushes me, putting her finger to her lips.

The door swings open and we jump back. Out tumbles a zombie, chained to the inside of the cabinet by his arm. He moans and groans at us, clawing at our faces.

"The makeup on this guy is really good," Skye notes. The zombie tries to grab her but she stays just far enough she's out of reach. "Not so tough now?".

I chuckle and start making groaning noises. The zombie clicks something on the handcuff and then yanks on it. Once, twice, the third time making a click noise as the cuff pops open and falls to the floor.

I run to the door opposite from where we came in at. Skye slowly backs up, keeping her eye on the twitchy erratic movements he makes. I open the and we slip through, the zombie getting more aggressive and running at us when we leave.

"That's it?" I say, realizing we've made it outside. "That's it!" I cheer.

I turn to Skye and her face has gone pale, "Yeah.".

"Skye, are you okay?" I worriedly ask.

"I know it was fake. And I'm not scared of zombies in particular.". She bites her lip, "He couldn't have hurt me, but he _looked_ like he could."

"Yeah that was.. A really good costume," I admit.

"I'm fine," she says. She starts walking back to the carnival, "We should get back to the others.".

* * *

"The Frankenstein effects were really cool!" Rory enthusiastically explains to Ajay. "You should have seen it.".

The crowd is getting closer and closer packed together, in the middle of the whole fair.

"Looks like there were a lot of entries this year," I say.

Erin nods her head, "Yeah, I think thirty-seven in total?"

An announcer comes next to the display area and stands on a hay bale. Using a megaphone, he says, "If I may have your attention, the winner of this years 'Pumpkin Slicin' competition...". He reads the note he was given, "Autumn Brooks!".

A familiar looking brunette walks up and claims her plastic trophy. One of the helpers hold up her pumpkin, showing everyone her elaborate carved skeleton. I look over and can see the faintest trace of disappointment in Skye's eyes.

I nudge her with my elbow. "I wasn't expecting to win anyways," she says.

The announcer once again brings his megaphone to his mouth, saying "All other contestants, give yourself a round of applause!" to which a bunch of people clap. "And please come and claim your carving so we can clean up!".

Skye goes through the crowd and gathers up her creation.

"I'm so sorry," Rory says, "I really thought you'd win.".

"I'm surprised too," Ajay says. "That's really well done.".

"Thank you," Skye replies.

* * *

The crowd thins out and our friends go home one by one, Rory having to go to the hospital for their mom. Leaving Skye and I to walk home. Thankfully it isn't that far, and it's nice to get some extra quality time with her.

As we're walking, a late trick-or-treater walks by with her mom. She can't be more than five. She points at Skye's pumpkin and says "Look mommy! That one is cool, I think it's the best pumpkin we've seen tonight.".

The mother softly says, "Now sweetie, you can't point at random people," and continues to walk her daughter along the street.

"Wait, excuse me ma'am," Skye abruptly says. She turns to the little kid and bends down, holding out the pumpkin, "Do you like this?"

The child nods up and down very quickly, "I do I do!"

"Well, I have no use for it. Would you like it?" Skye asks the child, "You can put it on your porch or something.".

The girl nods again and gently takes it from Skye's hands. "Mommy mommy! Look what that nice girl gave me!" she says pridefully.

"Yes dear, I see that!". The mother then turns around and mouths 'thank you', before returning to the task at hand. "Let's go now so you can go to a few more houses before bed.".

The two walk off. Once they're out of earshot, I smirk saying "I thought you didn't like 'little gremlins'."

"Well, I don't need it for anything," Skye shrugs, "Besides, she looked really happy.".

"You're really great, you know that?" I ask as I take her hand into mine.

She smiles, "So I've been told.".

We walk the rest of the way home in comfortable silence, stopping a block or so from her house.

I stop her, saying "Hey, there's something I've been trying to do all night."

She smirks, "I think I know what you-". The smirk fades and her face becomes worried. "Alex..."

Confused, I ask, "What's wrong?"

She stares behind me, and when I turn I see a scary clown holding a knife that shines under the streetlight.

Startled, I blurt "Ohmygosh Ajay was right."

The person in the clown mask let's out a maniacal laugh and starts running towards us, knife raised. Before they get to us, Skye shoves me to the side and crouches down, flipping the assailant. They hit the ground with a thud and proceed to groan as they roll on the ground.

"What was _that_?!" I ask her.

"I-I don't know," she admits. "Maybe adrenaline from earlier? I just, I didn't want you getting hurt... More importantly, who is _this_?". She nudges the knife with her shoe. "It's a plastic one they spray painted," she says relieved. She carefully bends down and removes the mask, "Brian?!"

"What's up," he groans, "sis?". He cackles with a dumb smile, "You are, so dead, when mom and dad find out about this," he pants.

"Get out of here!" she yells.

"It was just a prank," he laughs. Picking himself up, he hobbles to the house, "I won't forget this.".

In a quiet voice so Brian doesn't hear, I say "You should probably go...".

"Yeah," she runs her hand through her hair. "But, not before this.".

She stands on her tiptoes and kisses me deeply, running her hand through my short hair. I slide my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. The world seems to melt away, my heart thudding in my ears. We finally break apart, out of breath.

"That was definitely worth the wait," I joke, and she laughs.

She gives me one last kiss. This one is softer, more tender.

She says "Goodbye, Alex," then walks off towards her house.

.

.

.

**The End... Or is it?**


End file.
